A Person Of The Past
by Narnian Nights
Summary: What will Edmund have to face when an unexpected person enters back into him and his siblings life.
1. Chapter 1 Just The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Note: New story! I hope you like it! Edmund's POV.**

A Person Of The Past

Chapter 1. Just The Beginning

"EDMUND! LUCY!" Susan yelled.

"RUN!" I yelled to Lucy. We took off down the hall Susan in hot pursuit. We ran right past Peter.

"Not again" he mumbled. Lucy grabbed my arm.

"Ed I can't keep up with you!" she laughed. I just looked back smiling. We rounded the corner. I had to grab a pole to keep from going straight. And Lucy followed my example. Susan was still right behind us. Eventually we got out of her reach and was able to hide. We were huffing and puffing.

"Best prank yet" Lucy giggled.

"It was only a dead frog. What's so scary about that?" I asked jokingly.

"Well considering it was on her pillow may have something to do with it!" she replied. We remained quiet for a few minutes. Usually Susan would have found us by now.

"Alright you two. What did you do to Susan?" Peter asked peaking in where we were at.

"Dead frog" I replied cracking up.

"Oh you two!" he scolded trying to hide the smile we could both tell was forming! He helped Lucy out.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"I don't know. Probably avoiding you two!" he replied.

"No she always chases us until she catches us." Lucy replied.

"I don't know she'll come around eventually" Peter said. So I went on about my day as I normally would. I always kept an eye out for Susan though.

I was walking to the stable. I was planning on taking Philippe out for a ride. 2 years after we had got to Narnia and he still wouldn't let me ride any other horse! I ran into Lucy and she was crying hysterically.

"Lu, what's wrong" I asked growing concerned.

"Susan's gone!" she cried.

"What! No. She's probably just hiding." I replied. She shook her head.

"I found this" she said handing me something. It was Susan's cloak and horn.

"Where... where did you find this?" I stuttered.

"In the garden" she said crying harder.

"Oh no! Come one let's go find Peter!" I replied taking her hand. Even at the age of 12 she needed a hand to hold every now and again. Everyone does. We eventually found Peter and told him of the discovery.

"Alright, don't panic." he said "Don't worry Lu. We'll find her." He pulled her into a comforting hug. She was still hysterical. And I was worried. But I was usually good at hiding worry. And that's what I would try and do. For Peter and Lucy I would have to. Especially Lucy. I had made a promise to myself that I would be a good big brother to her the day I got back from the Witch 4 years ago. And that's one promise I planned on keeping. If she needed comfort, I'd comfort her. If she needed protection, I'd protect her, to my death. Whatever she needed, if I could give it to her I would.

"I'm gonna go have another look around." I said walking out.

If I was away from them I could allow myself to worry. Peter nodded his head before I turned around. He probably knew my reasoning.

I didn't want to lie so I did look around. And what I found I did not like. It was a note. It read:

_**King Edmund,**_

_**I hope you enjoyed having your siblings. Get ready to enjoy a life without them. You stated in my chamber one time that you didn't want to go through life without them. I hope you don't feel that way any more. I'm back, and I'm ready for revenge.**_

_**Jadis**_

I nearly collapsed. Jadis was back. And she was after my siblings. And she had Susan. It was my turn to be hysterical. And she also wanted Peter and Lucy. She would NEVER get Peter and Lucy. Not if I could help it. After I recollected myself I ran to where Peter and Lucy had been. When I entered Peter was gone and Lucy was unconscious.

"LUCY!" I screamed running up to her. I checked and she had a pulse.

"Lucy. Please wake up." I said shaking her slightly. Her eyes fluttered open. I felt the tears coming to my eyes.

"Where's Peter." she asked weakly. She was calm. She was no longer crying. She looked blank if anything.

"I... don't... know" I said pushing back the tears.

"My chest hurts" she said just as blankly as before. I looked and there was a wound there. I gasped. I had her slightly in my lap and looked. There was blood on my pants. The wound was all the way through. At this point the tears burst through. I wasn't going to let my little sister die in my arms. I COULDN'T let that happen. And she was being so calm. She acted as though it didn't hurt.

Then as if he somehow knew Mr. Tumnus came up with cordial in hand. I thanked him whole heartedly before giving her a drop of the cordial. I wondered if this was how the felt after the Battle of Beruna, waiting to see if it would work. It seemed not to work for a minute. But eventually she started sputtering and coughing. It seemed as though she was the only one I had left.

Jadis would NEVER get Lucy! NEVER! And this time I meant business!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2 Recuperating

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Note: Here's Chapter 2! And a special thanks to all who reviewed Chapter 1! And an extra special thanks to ekp95m and Emerald Princess 14! You guys inspired me! Not that other reviews didn't but these two(or more) pushed me off my butt to finish this Chapter and put it up! But still thanks to all and enjoy! **

A Person of The Past

Chapter 2. Recuperating

"Sire. You need to go to bed yourself." Mr. Tumnus said from the doorway. Lucy was asleep. She had been since alot earlier. I had been watching over her ever since. It was about midnight by now. Lucy was really tired. The cordial may fix injury's but not without making a few slight side affects.

"Ok. 2 things Mr. Tumnus." I said amused "Call me Edmund. Please! And I'm not leaving Lucy alone."

"But...Edmund...how much could you do even if She showed up?" he asked.

"I... I'd do what I could" I replied. He just shook his head.

"But you need your rest." he said. Then I got an idea. I handed him my sword.

"Watch her!" I said running out of the room.

"But..." he said utterly confused. I ran and changed into my pajama's. And I came back. I took back the sword.

"Thank you." I replied putting it next to the bed. I climbed in the bed with Lucy.

"You know, that's not exactly what I meant, but ok." he said. I gave him a look as if to say good night.

"Good night, your..." he stopped when I gave him a look "Edmund." I pulled Lucy closer to me and she put her arms around my waist in her sleep. Not long after I was asleep as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning when I woke up Lucy was still asleep with her arms laced around my waist. I pulled her away from me and she woke up half way but went directly back to sleep. Apparently she was still tired from the wound yesterday. I know I had been after the Battle of Beruna. I was tired for about 5 days after. And hers had been a bit more serious. I ran my hands through my hair. Had that really happened yesterday? Did Jadis really kidnap Susan? Did Jadis really kidnap Peter? Were they really gone? Had that really happened to Lucy? So many questions. And sadly I knew the answer to them all. They were all yes's. I stood up and walked out the door. I looked left and right and saw a guard right outside our door.

I asked him to keep an eye on Lucy while I went to change. He agreed. I went and quickly changed to get back to Lucy. I went back and for some reason held my breath as I went in the room. But I let it out as soon as I saw Lucy was safe. She had apparently woken up because she was sitting up and carrying a conversation with the guard. He was a satyr and a nice one at that.

"Good morning Lu." I said walking closer.

"Morning Ed!" she greeted brightly. But I could see in her eyes she was still extremely tired. I bid the satyr good morning and he let himself out. Then the room became grave.

"You know you have to leave for me to get dressed right?" she asked jokingly. I chuckled.

"Of course" I replied "but keep your dagger handy." I said seriously. The room became grave once again. I hadn't yet explained to her what happened to Peter and Susan. She just knew they were missing. She hadn't seen who stabbed her because it happened from the back, which was somewhat lucky on my part. Then I might could actually keep this whole thing from her until I was ready.

"I have a question" she said finally breaking the silence.

"Yes?" I said.

"Why are you being so protective?" she asked.

I couldn't think of an answer other than 'because I'm your brother' but that wouldn't answer her question all the way.

"Is it because of Peter, and Susan's disappearance?" she asked.

"Partly" I replied.

"Are you afraid those people will come back for me?" she asked.

I nodded my head. "And your still so weak from yesterday" I replied.

"Oh" she said finally understanding.

"And I... I couldn't bare to lose you too" I said. She looked at me. She pulled my face to where I was staring her in her tired, deep blue eyes.

"Don't worry yourself to death Ed. If you did what would that do for either of us? Or Narnia?" she asked holding my gaze.

"But I already let Peter and Susan slip by" I said.

"Did you mean to?" she asked.

"No" I replied.

"Then there's nothing you could have done. We'll get them back." she said gently.

"How do you know" I asked. She chuckled taking her hand from my cheek.

"Because, I trust you, Aslan, Peter, and Susan. " she replied "Oh and by the way Ed, no offense, but if Peter couldn't protect himself, there was _nothing _you could have done."

"Are you saying I'm weak?" I asked.

"Not weak, just not as strong as Peter" she replied. And with that said she pushed me out of the room to change.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon she walked out, dressed and ready for the day. She looked a little less tired.

"There's my little sister." I said giving her a small hug. She grabbed my hand and I walked her to the dining hall. I had made a decision while she was getting dressed. She deserved to know what ACTUALLY happened to Peter and Susan. After breakfast I was going to take her horseback riding and I would break the bad news. She definitely sensed something wrong but said nothing. During breakfast no one really said anything.

"Lu, how about a horseride after breakfast?" I asked breaking the silence. Her eyes brightened.

"Of course!" she exclaimed. I tried to smile but I knew what I was going to tell her, while she had no clue.

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We were out on the trail. I had grabbed the letter before we left. After a while she noticed my discomfort.

"What's wrong Ed?" she asked.

"Lucy, I had another reason for bringing you out here. No one else knows and I think we should keep this between us ok?" I said.

"Ok" she said.

"Peter and Susan weren't just kidnapped by any regular person" I said.

"Oh" she said. We had gone with nontalking horses. Philippe was VERY upset with this but I didn't want anyone to know this. Even a talking horse. I handed her the letter.

"Jadis took them" I said. She looked at the letter.

"But... but this can't be true! No it... IT CAN'T!" she said screaming in the end. She looked as though she wanted to cry.

"Lucy, calm down." I said.

"You mean to say, I... we, may never see Peter or Susan again?" she asked a tear rolling down her cheek. I nodded sadly.

"And she wants me dead too?" she asked. I nodded my head again after a pause. We sat on the horses in silence for a while. She gave a slight cry, turned her horse around, and galloped back to Cair Paravel at top speed.

"Lucy" I yelled desperately.

_"Peace, my son, I will protect her until she has had the time alone she needs"_I heard Aslan say. I sat there on the horse for a few more minutes before turning him around and walking slowly back to Cair Paravel.


	3. Chapter 3 The Unthinkable

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Note: This chapter was a little hard to write. I don't know why but it did! Enjoy!**

A Person Of The Past

Chapter 3. The Unthinkable

"What happened?" Mr. Tumnus came running up to me. I had shed my own tears on the way home but I had pulled myself together by now.

"What do you mean?" I asked dismounting.

"Lucy came speeding in the Court Yard, quickly untacked her horse, and ran up to her room. And the whole time she was crying hard. I feared something had happened to you." he replied.

"No. I'm fine. I just told her some news though." I replied.

"What news?" he asked.

"Nothing" I replied. I walked away to untack the horse. I did it solemnly. As soon as I was finished I decided to take a walk. I just hoped I could face Lucy again after this.

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Suppertime came and I still hadn't seen Lucy. I was starting to wonder if something had happened to her when she came running around the corner. She was crying. As soon as she reached me she gripped onto me as though she never wanted to let go.

"Lucy what happened?" I asked worried.

"She..she ca...came fo...for me." she sobbed.

"WHAT!" I exclaimed already partially knowing what had happened.

"I... I do...don't even kno...know how I...I made i...it ou...out alive." she said.

"Are you ok?" I asked. She nodded her head.

"Don't leave me again." I said sternly.

She just nodded her head as if to say 'absolutely no problems there'. So we headed off to supper. I had my arm around her shoulder the whole time. She didn't seem to want to get away from me after that. And neither of us minded each others company at all!

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night Lucy slept in my room. I was awake most of the night. And it wasn't to make sure Jadis didn't come to take Lucy. I was trying to figure out a way to get Peter and Susan back.

_"I don't want to have to raise Lucy alone. I'M 14! I'M TO YOUNG TO HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF MY LITTLE SISTER BY MYSELF!" _I thought.

_"Then let me have her"_ someone said. I sat up.

"Hello. Who's there?" I said more stating than asking. Lucy sat up.

"Ed what was that?" she asked sleepily. Apparently she had heard it too because she was pale in the moonlight coming in from the window.

"Nothing. I guess" I replied taking another glance around before laying back down. She layed back down as well. I pulled her a little closer to me and she huddled up against me. She was shaking. I could tell she was scared. I was too, but I wouldn't admit it to anyone. Especially Lucy, and especially right now. I had to be brave for her. I waited until I heard Lucy's breathing even out before calming myself to where I could sleep. Eventually I drifted off. But it wasn't to a peaceful sleep. Dreams of Peter and Susan being tortured, and Lucy being taken and killed, haunted me all night. That was the worst night I had had since I had been with the witch the first time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up with a start the next morning. Lucy was still huddled against me. So I took the time to think some more.

_"What am I going to do?" _I asked myself. I heard chuckling. An evil chuckling. I decided I better wake Lucy up. It looked to be about 8:00 which was the time Peter usually got us up if we weren't awake. I wanted to keep that tradition, Aslan forbid, something had happened to Peter. I shook her gently.

"Lucy" I said still slightly shaking her.

"5 more minutes Peter, please" she mumbled turning over.

"I'm not Peter, I'm Edmund, and it's time to get up." I said amused. She looked up at me. Then she smiled.

"Come on. Let's get up" I said. She walked out to her room to change. I walked over to my closet and just grabbed something. Not a very Kingly thing to do but Susan wasn't there to fuss over it so I could care less. I tried to pull the tunic over my head but it wouldn't go. I grunted and pulled it back. It was one from last year.

_"Have I really grown that much?"_ I thought _"Now I know Peter's not exaggerating."_I went back to closet and grabbed another, making sure this one would actually fit. I heard a scream from Lucy's room. I threw on the tunic and ran out, but grabbing my sword first. I ran into Lucy's room. She had her dress half way done up her back and her hair was still uncombed so I knew Jadis had interrupted her.

_"Better now than when she was _completely_ undressed" _I thought. Lucy was struggling with all her might. And being still so weak from 2 days before didn't help any. But I REFUSED to let Jadis take her. Not without killing me first. It didn't take much to get Lucy out of Jadis's grasp and I told her to run. I took off right after her. I could see Jadis was REALLY mad! This made me slightly happy. I chuckled slightly before fleeing after Lucy.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRATS!" she cried.

"Run run run run run run run!" I urged her in front of me. I wanted to stay behind. I kept looking back and Jadis was in hot pursuit. Where were we going? I didn't know. I just wanted to get Lucy away from the danger. Lucy kept glancing back fear spread across her face. I knew it was probably all over mine as well. We kept running. Then I felt pain in the back of my head. I went down. I heard Lucy scream my name. I felt her hand on my shoulder and then she screamed. I looked up to see her struggling with the witch. I tried to get up but fell right back down. This time blacking out completely.

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Bit of a cliffhanger huh? I want more reviews before I put up the next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4 A Second Note

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Note: Thanks ekp95m! Your my insperation right now! Anyway here's Chaper 4!**

A Person Of The Past

Chapter 4. A Second Note

"King Edmund! King Edmund! Are you alright?" someone was asking me. I opened my eyes. Mr. Tumnus was starring down at me. I shot up. My head swam and I felt as though I could throw up.

"Where's Lucy!" I asked composing myself.

"I don't know. I figured she was in her room." he replied. I tried to get up but my head started hurting terribly. Mr. Tumnus gave me his hand and helped steady me.

"What's wrong" he asked.

"Lucy!" I mumbled before running toward the direction of her room. And when I got there my worst fear had been confirmed. I found a note and this time it read:

_**King Edmund,**_

_**I have your little sister now, I already have your older brother and sister. Prepare to live your life alone. Don't worry though. I will make it quick for them. Have a nice life.**_

_**Jadis**_

I looked at the letter again. So the scream I had heard before I blacked out had been Lucy's scream.

"What's wrong?" Mr. Tumnus asked from behind me. I couldn't speak. I couldn't say anything. I was still in shock. So I just handed him the letter. He looked confused and then he seemed to fall short of breath.

"She has Lucy?" he asked. I nodded my head. And then determination filled me to the brim. I stormed out of the room. This apparently worried Mr. Tumnus.

"What are you planning on doing?" he asked "Nothing irrational I hope" he said nervously. I still didn't answer him. I was shuffling through my closet trying to find a cloak that fit. Finally I found one.

"Your not telling me your going out there alone are you?" he asked. I stopped and looked down.

"Whatever it takes to get my siblings back" I replied.

"But if your siblings do die, what are we to do if you do as well?" he asked. I starred at him a minute.

"You expect me to be a King at the age of 14?" I asked.

"You've been a King since the age of 12." he replied.

"Well, not alone. I had Peter, Susan, and Lucy." I replied. He looked thoughtful.

"Look, just watch everything until I get back." I said.

"Yes your..." I gave him yet another look, he groaned "Edmund."

"Tell no one I'm gone." I said.

"Well, their sure to find out." he replied.

"Not if I have it my way" I said.

"All right I'll try and cover for you." he said.

"Thank you" I said. I then snuck out grabbed Phillippe deciding to go bareback except for the bridle which I slipped on quietly. Then I grabbed Peter's horse, quickly explained what was happening, he agreed, I slipped on his bridle, and we snuck out.

I had told them what I was going to do and threatened to get a none talking horses unless they kept their mouth's shut. They agreed. I had chosen a cloak with a hood so I pulled it up. Luckily no one saw us, at least from what I knew. As soon as I got to a spot where I could, I mounted Phillippe and the three of us gallopped to whatever layed in front of us. I had gotten a great horse in that aspect. He was just as adventurous as me, which got us into trouble sometimes. But I knew one thing. I would get my siblings back, if it was the last thing I ever did!


	5. Chapter 5 Torture

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Note: This ones Lucy's POV. I hope you like it! Once again thanks to Emerald Princess 14 and ekp95m!**

A Person Of The Past

Chapter 5. Torture

I was being dragged. I was still fighting as hard as I could, which wasn't hard, and it didn't seem to be doing much for me anyway.

"Your brother will pay for what he did years ago, and it wouldn't help threatening _him_, I had to threaten the three most important things in the world to him." Jadis said to me.

"And here comes your stop." She said, but she stopped at the door.

"I'm sure Edmund will do everything he can to keep Lucy safe." said a male voice. I noted this as Peter.

"I sure hope so" replied a female voice. I noted this as Susan.

"Yes. To bad he can't take a crack over the head." Jadis said walking in. Peter and Susan were huddled together in the corner. Then apparently they caught sight of me because Peter's face dropped and Susan buried her head into his chest crying. Then I felt my feet leave the floor and when I came back down I met with the hard floor. I groaned at the pain.

"Enjoy your sister" Jadis said laughing evilly "for she will be the first to go." And then she walked out. I layed there in agony for a few minutes. Then I felt someone picking me up and cradling me. Peter was on one side of me and Susan was on the other, though I was in Peter's arms. I cried lightly. Soon I came back to reality, and knew we had to get out of here. There was no way Edmund would survive on his own. None of us could.

"Tell us what happened." Peter said after a little while.

"Did you see the witch stab me?" I asked. He nodded sadly.

"Well, Edmund found me just in time. Him and Mr. Tumnus gave me a drop of my cordial. Though I have been awfully tired. That night Edmund slept in my room. Yesterday he told me what REALLY happened to you two, and it upset me so I ran up to my room. And Jadis tried to take me then. But I got away, and found Edmund and he was more than willing to protect me. In fact last night he made me sleep in his room. Then I went to go change this morning and I was almost finished when She showed up. He apparently heard my scream because he came running in, and got me out of her grip. Then he told me to run and he was right behind me. But then he fell, and she had hit him in the head with a really big rock. I ran over to him but she grabbed me. And then, well, you can guess what happened next." I finished. We sat in silence for a while. Then we started a plan of trying to escape. There was actually hope after all.


	6. Chapter 6 Finding The Lost

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

A Person Of The Past 

Chapter 6. Finding The Lost

"Now, you two stay here. I'll be back as soon as I can. Be ready to be mounted up and take off. Ok." I said to the horses.

"Yes" they replied. I had hidden them in the woods. DEEP in the woods. That way maybe, just maybe, if Peter and I could get the girls out of there, that would certainly be worth something. Then Peter and I could ride back on Philippe after thing were settled. But those were hopes, for now. I snuck up to the castle. Then I got inside. It helped being somewhat small, and also wearing a black cloak with a hood also helped alot. I was trying to make my way to the chamber's when Jadis stepped in front of me. I ripped out my sword.

"Well well well, who have we here." She asked "A little nobody King with 3 dead siblings." My heart stopped at the last part.

"What do you mean?" I growled.

"Well, I just got finished with Lucy. She was a little harder. The little thing just would not give up!" she said with a chuckle.

"She's not a thing!" I growled.

"Well, it doesn't matter now" she replied. I heard 2 screams from behind her. She looked behind her.

"HELLO!" I yelled.

"EDMUND!" three people yelled.

"They don't sound dead to me" I said.

"Fine. you've figured it out." she replied "But before you try to rescue them, you must know what they've said about you thus far."

"Not interested" I growled.

"But I'm sure a weakling like you would want to hear it." she replied.

"Weakling" I said softening just the slightest bit.

"Yes that's what you little sister called you. And the others laughed along" she said. I tried to block it out but it was hard. Especially if they HAD said these things. Lucy had pointed toward that when we were talking. Would they really talk about me like that? I softened a bit more, dropping my sword just the slightest bit.

"And even after these two years they still consider you a traitor. Some siblings huh?" she said.

"What?" I asked.

"They were talking about it and they called you a traitor." she replied.

"They... they would never do that." I stuttered.

"Oh would they?" she asked. I didn't know the answer. I knew I deserved every ridicule but it still hurt. The words cut like a knife. Especially if they came from my siblings. They said they had looked past that. And I believed them. But had they? I dropped my sword a little lower.

_"Don't listen to her, my son, go to your siblings! NOW!" _I heard. I looked around. I knew that voice. That rich beautiful voice. That kind loving, giving, voice. It must have been in my head.

"A little rat, your older sister said." she said evil smile knowing she was gaining. I dropped my sword until the tip touched the floor. Then I put it back in it's sheath.

"Tell them I came" I growled turning around.

"It would be my pleasure" she said her evil smile growing wider. I walked a few steps and immediately turned around and ran past Jadis.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" she yelled. I could hear her behind me. I couldn't find them.

"PETER! SUSAN! LUCY!" I yelled.

"EDMUND IN HERE!" I heard Lucy yell. I followed where I heard the sound. I finally found them. They were up against the wall with an ogre right above them. Susan and Lucy were behind Peter who was hovering over them like a human shield. It's just like Peter. I finished off the ogre with one swipe. Peter looked up.

"Edmund, boy am I glad to see you!" he said exasperated.

"Edmund!" Lucy said running up and grabbing me. I welcomed her embrace and returned it. I was so glad to see all of them ok. But Susan hadn't spoken up yet.

"Su?" I asked. She was starring behind me.

"Ed look out." Lucy said pushing both of us after looking where Susan was. Jadis had tried to kill us.

"Listen Jadis this is between you and me, and no one else! Fight me!" I said.

"No!" she replied.

"WHY NOT!" I screamed.

"There is only one person I will fight" she said. I figured she would say Peter but no "I will fight your youngest sister or no one at all." she said.

"What! NO! Not Lucy!" I yelled.

"Well then, I will fight no one" she replied.

"Bu..."

"Ed. No. I'll do it" Lucy said from beside me.

"But Lucy, your not near big enough to fight her!" I replied. Lucy just shrugged. "No you can't. Peter tell her she can't!" I said turning around to him. He was completely pale. "Peter?" I said "Tell her she can't." I pleaded.

"If... if Aslan leads her to, I will not stop her. And neither will you." he said sternly.

"Susan" I whispered looking to my last hope. She shook her head tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Lucy you can't do this!" I said turning back to Lucy.

"Yes I can Ed and you know it!" she said fiercely. Much more fierce than I had ever heard her.

_"Courage"_I heard that beautiful voice say again. I let out a deep breath. I couldn't believe what I was about to do. I handed her my sword.

"Be careful Lu. She's strong." I said. She just nodded and walked up to Jadis as though it were nothing. I walked over to Peter and Susan. Susan gripped my hand.

"Um... Susan your cutting off my circulation" I whispered.

"Oh sorry." she said. And the fight began.


	7. Chapter 7 The Beginning Of The Fight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

A Person Of The Past

Chapter 7. The Beginning of The Fight

Flashback: 2 Years Ago, Right Before Susan And Lucy Follow Aslan To The Sacrifice

_"So how exactly did you get those marks on your back?" Lucy asked. I shook my head. She was to young to know at the moment. I'd tell her when she was older. I didn't want her to know Ginarrkbrik had been harsh with that whip. But she took my answer of nothing. We sat in silence for a while. Both of us were having trouble sleeping. Even though I felt tired I couldn't sleep, which from the way Lucy explained it it was the same with her. I had walked in her and Susan's tent a little earlier. _

_"Lucy I promise, I'll never hurt you again." I said. _

_"What?" she asked. _

_"All the things I said to hurt you and everything else." I replied. _

_"Oh, Ed put that behind you. I know I have" she said. _

_"How can you forgive me so easily?" I asked. She smiled then hugged me. _

_"Because I love you." she replied. _

_"I think it's just your personality." I said. _

_"I missed you Ed." she said. _

_"I missed you too Lucy." I said. We sat like that for a while and I found I was drifting to sleep. Peter would kill me if he found me in Lucy's bed the morning when there's a battle that day. I carefully got up trying not to wake Lucy, because she had fallen asleep. I was successful. She didn't wake up. I took one last glance at her then kneeled beside her bed. _

_"I promise. As long as I'm alive I'll protect you to my death."I said. I knew she couldn't hear me, but at least I knew of my promise. And I would keep it. I kissed her on the forhead before getting up to walk out. Then I noticed Susan's blanket was off of her and she looked cold. I walked over and put it over her. I turned around and felt someone grab my wrist. It somewhat hurt because of the rope burns but I was more afraid of who was gripping my wrist. I looked back down and it was Susan. She was starring up at me. _

_"You have come a long way." she said smiling. _

_"What?" I asked. _

_"I heard your promise" she said. _

_"Oh." I said blushing. _

_"Go back to bed before Peter finds out." she said. I chuckled slightly. _

_"Good night." I said. _

_"Good night" I heard from Lucy's bed. I looked over and apparently she had woken up. I walked out of the tent and went back to mine and Peter's. _

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXX

That promise was like a thousand pound weight on my shoulder watching Lucy and Jadis circle each other feeling each other weakness's. I had never forgotten that promise and I planned on keeping it. But right now I couldn't help her. Susan had started gripping my hand again. I wondered if she was thinking about my promise like I was. Peter had never found out. And from what Susan and Lucy told me it wasn't long after I had left that they followed Aslan. Lucy had never forgotten about the marks on my back but I'd tell her sooner or later. At least I hoped I'd get the chance. Jadis and Lucy continued to circle each other. But apparently Jadis found a weak spot because she attacked Lucy. Luckily Lucy blocked. And the fight was on. Lucy wasn't doing well and everyone watching knew it. I wanted to jump in grab the sword and fight Jadis myself but I knew that wouldn't be the thing to do. The fight seemed to take forever. Susan's grip on my hand kept getting tighter and tighter. I looked up at Peter. He looked down at me and tried to fake a smile. He was on my left, Susan on my right. I looked back at the fight.

Lucy got knocked down. And Jadis was about to bring down the final blow. Peter, Susan and I gasped. I felt the tears coming. There was nothing we could do...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I know this may not be the best ending. Was it to big of a cliffhanger? I want reviews before I do the next chapter please!**


	8. Chapter 8 The Fight Continues

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Note: Ok this is the last chapter! I hope you like it! **

A Person Of The Past

Chapter 8. The Fight Continues

...Lucy got knocked down. And Jadis was about to bring down the final blow. Peter, Susan and I gasped. I felt the tears coming. There was nothing we could do. Then Aslan came running in and jumped Jadis. Then he looked back at me.

"Edmund, come here." he said. I obeyed.

"This is your right Edmund. Do you wish to do this?" he asked. I must say it was very tempting. But would it be right to do? I looked down at Jadis on the floor. I picked up the sword beside her. Aslan still had her pinned.

"It's not just my right Aslan." I replied looking around at my siblings. Lucy was still on the ground. She shook her head.

"I had my chance. I don't want to" she said. I looked back over at Susan.

"I think you and Peter have the most rights." she said pushing Peter forward. He smiled.

"Together?" he asked. I nodded.

"Together." I said. And _together_ we finished of the Witch. It was a good feeling. I walked over to Lucy, and helped her up. We starred at each other for a second then we grabbed each other. We were both glad the other was safe again.

"I know now may not be the time but will you tell me how you got the marks on your back?" she whispered. I sighed. She was never going to give this up.

"Will you settle for waiting until we get home?" I asked. She nodded.

"Your horses are in the front of the castle now" Aslan said to me. I nodded. Lucy wouldn't let me go.

"Help?" I asked.

"Ok Lu. Let him go." Peter said. She finally let me go.

"Come on. Let's get home." Susan said. All of us agreed. We said our thanks to Aslan and he disappeared. We walked outside and as Aslan had said our horses were there. I mounted Philippe then Lucy mounted behind me. Peter mounted his horse, not without a happy reunion first, and then Susan behind him. We had to ride home in the dark. Susan and Lucy were asleep by the time we got home. Mr. Tumnus was ecstatic. I carried Lucy up to here room, while Peter carried Susan up to hers. I pulled the covers up around her and turned around.

"Edmund." she said. It startled me but I turned around.

"Yes." I said.

"Your back. You said when we got home" she replied. I sighed. She really wasn't going to give this up. I sat down on the bed.

"Ok. Do you remember Ginarrbrik?" I asked.

"Unfortunantly" she replied rolling her eyes.

"Well, when the snow started melting the sleigh got stuck so we were forced to walk. I was made to walk in front with my hands tied behind my back and sometimes he would use his whip." I said. Her eyes got big.

"Oh Edmund" she said grabbing me "And that's where you got the cuts from. Those must have been hard whips considering that was a thick sweater." she said.

"They were." I replied.

"Did he use it any other times?" she asked.

"Only one other time, but that's nothing you need to know about." I replied. She nodded her head. She probably didn't want to know that.

"Alright, now you know. So are you going to get up or not?" I asked. She was awake after all. And it was pretty early.

"Are you going to bed?" she asked.

I shrugged. I truthfully didn't know if I was or not.

"I'll try to go back to sleep, if not I'll go to the library." she said.

"Ok. Goodnight." I said getting up and walking out of the room. I started walking toward the library, partly to wait and see if Lucy would come in, but decided to go and take a walk instead. I figured the garden would be a good place for that. I walked for a while until I heard a funny noise. I pulled out my sword and braced for an attack. But then I saw Aslan coming toward me. I put my sword back in it's sheath. I walked toward him. We stood in silence for a while. But not an akward silence for it was much to comfortable.

"Aslan, why was she after me again." I asked.

"Because of what you did to her wand. She believes if you had not done that she would still be queen." he replied.

"Would she be?" I asked.

"No one is told what would have happened." he replied. I nodded but I pretty much knew the answer. And if I was right then my wound was worth everything.

"Well done." he said before disappearing. The last words shocked me. What exactly had I done. But I was left just standing there.

"Edmund?" I heard from behind me. I turned around and Peter was starring at me like I was completely crazy.

"Who are you talking to?" he asked. I looked back.

"No one." I replied.

"Well come on, I'm not tired yet and chess usually does the trick. The only problem you can't play it alone." he said.

"Are you saying chess is boring." I asked.

"No. It's mainly when I play it at night. During the day is ok though." he replied "Come one we'll play with your new gold chess set."

"Why mine. Can't we play with the regular one." I asked.

"Oh come on Ed please!" he said.

"Alright. But the pieces are really heavy." I said.

"Oh well. It... will... make... us tired quicker." he said trying to figure out and excuse. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine." I said finally giving in. But when we got to the library Lucy was reading a book.

"Why couldn't you play with her?" I asked. "She wasn't in here then." he replied. And so the game of chess began.


End file.
